The Last Chance
by Chesarin
Summary: Kairi never expected she would end up holding a keyblade let alone be it's true wielder. But can she protect the light or will her past experiences lead her into the darkness? And who is the mysterious figure? Rated T for future violence and some swearing.
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Hey this is my first shot at a fanfiction. Hopefully there shall be weekly updates. I hope you all enjoy. Read and review_

_Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Kingdom Hearts properties_

* * *

"How long has it been?" The only answer was the sound of waves crashing on the shore. It was dark, it always is, but she had gotten used to the darkness and was starting to embrace it.

"Terra, Ven. I hope you are both safe."

"Oh you are so far from the truth." A voice answered.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Aqua demanded.

"As you wish, Master Aqua." The voice replied. She looked around and found the source of the voice. It was a man covered head to toe in a cloak which shrouded his face from her.

"Who are you? How did you get here? How do you know my …"

"Bloody hell. Who would think someone who's been stuck in the realm of darkness for so long would be so chatty."

"How long have I been here?" Aqua demanded.

"You won't like the answer." The figure replied calmly.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?" Aqua shouted, almost at breaking point. She had been stuck in darkness for what felt like an eternity.

"Twelve years." The figure answered coldly. It felt like someone had just stabbed her.

"Twe..twelve years?" Aqua couldn't believe what she had just been told_. "How has it been twelve years?! What has happened to my friends?"_

"Yes. Now, let's cut the small talk," the figure moved closer to her. "Where is the girl?"

"I… I don't know who you're talking about," Aqua answered weakly.

"Oh you know exactly who I am after," the figure grabbed Aqua's throat and pulled her close. "Don't try and play dumb. We know what you did. Now tell me. Where is she? Where is Kairi?


	2. The Start of Change

Chapter 2

"Why do you guys have to leave so soon? We only just got back together." It was only three days ago that they had gotten back from the realm of darkness.

"You know if we had a choice we would stay. But we are needed; it was from the King himself."

"Sora's right. We have to go; it's our job to protect the worlds from darkness."

"Argh, that's all you guys ever talk about _"this light needs protecting, that light needs protecting and oh that lights in danger". _Do you guys even care about your friends?"

"Kairi that's not…"

"I don't care Sora. I just can't handle you and Riku being in constant danger." She turned to walk away but Sora had grabbed her arm. "LET GO OF ME."

"We do our job to prote-"

Kairi slapped him. "Leave me alone." Before either boy could do anything Kairi was already running down the beach.

"Sora we need to leave."

"What!? How could we leave now?" Sora demanded.

"She needs to cool down." Riku answered. "We can sort all this out when we get back."

* * *

When Kairi returned at sunset her two best friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Why would I say that?" Kairi asked herself slumping to the ground. She was struggling to hold back her tears. "I didn't mean it."

"Are you sure about that?" The voice startled her. When she turned to find the source, she saw a figure wearing a hooded cloak which shrouded his face.

"Of course I didn't" She answered. "Who the hell are you to question what I think?"

"Well they have left you behind every time they left. They claim it was for you own safety but you and I both know that you can keep yourself safe. Isn't that right Kairi?"

Kairi felt as if someone had stolen ability to breath. _"How does he know my name and my past? Wait, that coat. It's the Organisations. Isn't it? _"What do you want from me?" Kairi asked.

"I want to take you home." The figure answered.

"What are you talking about? This is my home."

"You know deep inside this isn't your home. Please Kairi, come home with me." He stretched his hand out to her.

"I am not going with you." She stood. "This is my home now. You tell whoever it is that sent you to leave me alone."

The man sighed. "Then I will have to take you by force." In a second he had summoned a scythe and was already on the offensive. Kairi dodged the first and second attack whilst creating distance from her attacker.

"I see you are as mobile as ever. But try dodging this." The man advanced, swinging the scythe around his body at intense speed. Her only hope of escape was to dodge to her right. As she dived she realised the mistake she had made. The man was anticipating it. All Kairi could do was watch as the man leapt from his feet, hooked the scythe around her stomach and launched her into the air. She came crashing down into the ocean, her blood changing the colour of the water around her. Through all the pain the only thing she could think of was her two friends and how she had treated them.

"So a princess of light is like any person, a red blooded fool." All Kairi could do was look up at the faceless man that was mocking her. "You know the seven princesses of light are meant to keep the light strong. But how will they fare when they are missing one?"

"Y…you won't … kill me." She struggled, coughing up blood. "Your master… he … needs me… for my heart."

"Well lookie here. I was beginning to think you were just a pretty face. But you are wrong that I need you alive. I am able to extract you heart with the keyblade."

"But… you only… have… a scythe."

"Are you so naïve? A keyblade has multiple appearances. Most people believe that the only way for it to change is by changing the keychain. But a keyblade has a true form, mine is the shape of a scythe. I am tired of talking." The man lifted the scythe above his head. "Any last words?"

"Sora…Riku forgive me." Kairi whispered as she lifted her hands above her head. The man swung down hard, aiming for Kairi's neck. Before the scythe connected there was an immense flash of light and darkness that enveloped both Kairi and the man. When the flash had died down the man could not believe what he saw.

"WHAT!? How are you still alive? You should have bled out by now?" The man shouted.

Kairi laughed at the man. "You think you are the only one who can control darkness?"

That's when the man noticed what was different; half of Kairi's body was highlighted with light while the other pulsated with darkness. "But you are a princess of light, how can you control darkness?" The man questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kairi smirked. "Now it's your turn for a beating." A keyblade appeared in her hand as she ran at the man. He barely had time to put up a defence to block her first attack. The man stumbled under the force of the strike. She followed up with a swing that connected with the man's ribs and across his right shoulder. The man retreated summon a portal of darkness.

"You've won this fight. But trust me, we will find you again." The man walked through the portal.  
"NO." Kairi jumped through as the portal closed. She connected with ground that was too hard for sand. She was loosing consciousness quickly as she felt her wound open again. She thought she heard someone shout for some guards but she wasn't sure. The pain became too much and the darkness surrounded her.


End file.
